


Kenobi Bingo

by daiyu_amaya



Series: Bingo, Bingo! [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Bingo, F/M, Fluff, Free Square, Gen, Herbalism, M/M, Random Encounters, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:32:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiyu_amaya/pseuds/daiyu_amaya
Summary: Tag Bingo focusing on Obi-wan Kenobi





	1. Herbalism

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, I recently really got into Star Wars (All over again) and began to watch the Clone Wars cartoon for the first time, it made me really like Obi-wan lol big step from not caring about him XD I've decided it was time I tried out writing things about Obi, I decided Bingo was the best way to go and used a generator to make my cards. I just copy pasted a bunch of tags so everything will be fairly random hopefully! 
> 
> Each story will be from between 200-1,000 words.

[Bingo Cards](https://osric.com/bingo-card-generator/?title=Kenobi+bingo&words=Hurt%2Fcomfort%2C+jealousy%2C+fluff%2C+Abduction%2C+Alpha%2FBeta%2FOmega+Dynamics%2C+Anxiety%2C+Bathing%2FWashing%2C+Biting%2C+Chatting+%26+Messaging%2C+Children%2C+Clothing%2C+Coercion%2C+Confessions%2C+Crushes%2C+Crying%2C+Cuddling+%26+Snuggling%2C+Singing%2C+Dark%2C+Dreams%2C+Nightmares%2C+Humiliation%2C+Injury%2C+Intoxication%2C+Introspection%2C+Misunderstandings%2C+Pining%2C+Self-Esteem%2C+Self-Harm%2C++Time+Travel%2C+Voyeurism%2C+Unrequited%2C+Teasing%2C+non-con%2C+Ancient+Technology%2C+Changelings%2C+Codes+%26+Ciphers%2C++Color+Blindness%2C+Grooming%2C+Harassment%2C++Impregnation%2C+Isolation%2C+Denial%2C++References+to+Depression%2C+Revenge%2C+Shame%2C+Withdrawal%2C+Assumed+Relationship%2C+Caffeine+Addiction%2C+Career+Ending+Injuries%2C+Caring%2C+Castration%2C+Covert+Operation%2C+Cryogenics%2C+Cuddlefucking%2C+Cute%2C+Drugs%2C+Herbalism%2C++Human+Trafficking%2C+Mental+Health+Issues%2C+Praise+Kink%2C+Random+Encounters%2C+References+to+Depression%2C+Repression%2C+Resolution%2C+Rutting+&freespace=true&freespaceValue=Free+Space&freespaceSubheadingValue=Tag+What+Tag%3F&freespaceRandom=false&width=5&height=5&number=10#results)

* * *

 

Rex knew that Obi-wan drank Sapir tea every morning if he could, it apparently had something to do with his master Qui-Gon Jinn. But, honestly, it seemed like it made him sad every time he drank it and that really shook him, why would he continue to do something that made him sad?  
The memories of his lost mentor must have been bittersweet, like the tea he drank. He wanted to take the cup away from him and make him drink caf simply just so he didn't have to think about sad things himself. What was it about this Jedi that made him have the urge to wrap him up and never let go?

"I don't know how you can stand to drink that stuff, General." Obi-wan chuckled lightly; "It's good for one's health and has similar properties to the caf you drink." He knew he must have been frowning and Obi-wan was always so good at telling when something was bothering him.  
"This isn't about my tea drinking is it." He sighed; "No sir, it's not. It's about how you look when you drink that tea, you've almost always had a wistful look on your face when you drink it."  
Obi-wan looked surprised; "I didn't realize I made a face when drinking tea." Rex chortled; "Yeah, it's not a happy look so most of us try to avoid you when you drink your tea." Obi-wan let out a breath; "It just brings back memories that's all." He nodded and took a sip of his own cup, filled with caf rather than Sapir. They both glanced at the tent's entrance and watched the rainfall. The war was waiting for them outside the mess hall tent, just waiting to take away everything.

A rather disgruntled Ahsoka made her way into the tent and grabbed both food and drink, sitting near Obi-wan. "I wish it would stop raining." That got both men to chuckle. "Better for it to be raining then for a hot sun to burn your skin and dry your throat." Ahsoka frowned; "What Rex meant was that you have a better chance surviving here than some worlds, the rain won't kill you. At least not here." Ahsoka nodded and frowned; "Not Sapir again master Kenobi, you should stop drinking it."

That wasn't something Obi-wan was apparently expecting to come out of the young woman's mouth. "And why do you say that Ahsoka?" She looked up at Obi-wan brows drawn together a frown ruining that young face; "Because it makes you sad." For a while the only sound was the rain hitting the tent. "I'm sorry Ahsoka, I didn't realize that you thought that. Sapir doesn't make me sad, it just reminds me of days long ago when I had a master myself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> funny enough I found by accident the pairing of Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex So you'll certainly see a theme here lol I'll try to throw itXD up so that the whole bingo isn't Kenobi/rex but no promises


	2. Unrequited

Attachments, something that could lead a Jedi down a dark path, causing them to lose all sense and become what they fought. The Sith. But, could love really be all that bad? Was there any sort of love that the Jedi didn't think was bad? Surely there were those who loved someone, or was love trained out of all of them?   
Could it be that they could love and did, in fact, love, but just in a distant manner? They had all heard of General Kenobi's love for Satine, So obviously they could love-but that hadn't been looked down on, yet there were those that muttered behind skywalker's back.

So, what exactly made Kenobi's love alright but not Skywalkers? He doubted he would really understand the answer but it was a question he wondered about, simply because he cared about his General. Not that the man would even look twice at him considering his undying love for Satine...  
Clones really shouldn't love either, considering most of them would die in this war. But, it was hard to not want, to not think of what it would be like to have Obi-wan Kenobi's attention.   
To Have Obi-wan want him the way he wanted the man. He sighed, this was starting to overwhelm him, he could do without that kind of stress when he was in the middle of a combat situation. He caught sight of Skywalker leaping into a mess of droids, droid parts flying away from him as he hacked and bashed any droid unfortunate to get near him. Maybe he could ask Skywalker about the rules that governed the Jedi and attempt to make it look innocent when he asked about the ones concerning love.

 


	3. Free Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rain, Caf, and good friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I was going to use another square labeled Caffeine Addiction for this one but then decided to write something a little different, or rather my muses wanted Ahsoka to tease people XD

He needed to get out of the rain and get a good cup of caf. He wasn't far off from the Jedi temple or his own barracks for that matter but it was pouring so harshly that he could barely see where he was going.  
Rex spotted a diner, he could duck in get a cup of caf and see if the storm would calm down enough for him to get back to the boys. They would probably laugh at him for getting caught in a storm and caring about a 'little' water. But he was nearly soaked to the bone, and he wasn't about to stay in the rain any longer. He walked in and sighed at the warm temperature of the diner,  
"Rex?" He glanced around at his name and spotted Kenobi sitting at one of the booths with Ahsoka. Skywalker nowhere to be seen. He made his way to them. "Got caught in the rain too huh?" Ahsoka teased and he felt himself flush, it wasn't exactly his fault that he hadn't realized it was going to rain. "Join us, Rex, we're waiting out the storm too." He slid into the booth next to Ahsoka who grinned up at him.

If she said anything in front of Kenobi about his crush on the man he'd go back into that storm and drown himself. He didn't know how she knew, only she'd tease him about it and get a sly look on her face whenever she spotted him looking to his general's former master. He might serve under Skywalker but he rather liked Kenobi, both in personality and looks.

The man was handsome after all and not many people could say otherwise, and a quick and witty mouth to go with it.  
A waitress came up and got all of their orders, both Ahsoka and Kenobi having sat down not long before he'd come in as they told him.  
"I swear all of you have a caffeine fixation," Ahsoka whined as he managed to take his first sip. He shrugged; "Boys think I'm addicted to Caffeine, it just helps me stay up and it's warm." Ahsoka snorted and Kenobi shook his head; "There are teas that can do the same thing as Caf if you ever want to throw them off."

The man would know about tea seeing as he was apparently as obsessed about it as Skywalker was about Amidala, or so the rumor went, he'd only caught Kenobi drinking tea a time or two before so he wasn't so sure about being obsessed with it. "I'd take any recommendation of tea from you, Cody and some of the others say you know your tea." Kenobi gave one of his secretive half smiles and went off on a list of teas he might actually like. He would attempt to try some, but he had heard that it was an acquired taste. 

He kind of figured anyone could say that about just any type of food or drink. They chatted for a while longer about tea's before Skywalker made his way into the Diner looking disgruntled. He spotted them and headed over to them, causing Kenobi to scoot over with a small chuckle as Skywalker muttered about being soaked to the bone and how uncomfortably heavy it made his robes get. He'd heard that complaint before from the man, seeing as he somehow managed to get rained on plenty of times before.

"Well, this is a regular get together." He smirked at Skywalker; "Well, getting caught in the rain just seems to be the thing to do today sir." Skywalker rolled his eyes and managed to catch the waitress going by.  
"I like this, we hardly see each other outside of battle," Ahsoka commented, taking a sip of her milkshake. He had to agree it was nice seeing them all not stressed out for once and not having to be on complete guard. "Maybe we should get caught in the rain more often." He smirked at Skywalkers frown; "I'd rather not." Everyone chuckled. This was nice, and he'd thought he'd only be coming in to get some caf and to get out of the rain.

"So, the boys made bets on your crush Rex." Ahsoka brought up and he was certain he'd turned bright red; "Ahsoka! Wait, how do you know they started up a pool on that?" She grinned at him; "I might have placed a bet myself." He groaned while Skywalker asked about his crush.  
He just wanted to go drown himself now, that would be nice since she'd had to say that in front of said crush!  
"Let me guess they're betting on how long it takes for me to put my foot in my mouth?" Ahsoka nodded; "Some of them have bets on your crush saying something to you first though." Well then, the boys had all lost their minds then because that sure as sith spawn wasn't going to happen. "Your bet?" She chuckled. "I kind of bet that both of you would tell each other at the exact same time."

It was nice to know that she at least thought it was possible for that to happen, but he doubted it because he was not under any circumstances telling Kenobi he had a crush on the man, it wasn't very professional and Kenobi was a Jedi. They weren't exactly allowed to have relationships now were they? Else why would Skywalker be hiding his love for Amidala?  
"Why do you have to tease me every chance you get Ahsoka?" She giggled; "Because it's funny to see you freak out about people finding out you care about someone."  
Kenobi made an admonishing sound and Ahsoka shrugged before going back to her milkshake. He was so going to die of embarrassment thanks to her. "Maybe it would be good for you to talk to the person you have a crush on? I mean it couldn't hurt could it?" Skywalker said with a smile on his face; "Your betting too, aren't you?" Ahsoka burst out laughing at the look on skywalkers face as he admitted to it. Kenobi looked slightly confused, but seeing as he wouldn't know who he had a crush on he would be left out for the betting pool, probably wouldn't even have guessed what the boys were betting on currently.

  
"I seem to have been left out for once." He snorted; "Because you always win the bets and no one really wants you to win more." Ahsoka and Skywalker both lost control of their jaws and glanced at Kenobi who smiled sheepishly. "What else don't we know about you?" Ahsoka asked with reverence; "He can drink the boys under the table and curse like the best of them in Mando'a." Which only caused the man in question turn bright red and Skywalker to laugh out loud. 


	4. Random Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bars and Jedi's

Most of the boys liked bar hopping but he preferred a nice quiet night with a bottle of Corellian brandy. Every once in awhile he would go out to a bar, the bar in question managed to mix the best Sonic Servodriver's that he'd ever had and it didn't hurt that most of the people in that bar were fairly beautiful little things, some of which didn't mind spending a night with a clone trooper at all.  
Not that he should be sleeping around with anyone, it was kind of against what they were taught. They were made for the war they should expect only war.

Didn't stop him though, he'd had some really good nights visiting this place. It was out of the way, not a lot of people actually came here on purpose unless they had already been here. He ordered his Servodriver and leaned against the bar looking at the dance floor.   
There were some really good looking dancers today, He wondered how many of them were first-timers to the bar, and if any of them would be willing to have a little fun with him. His drink slid across to him and he made his way to one of the tables he often sat in only to find someone else sitting in it. Someone he knew at that, someone who was dressed in a manner that would not mark him as a Jedi and still cover his face enough that people wouldn't recognize him.  
He sat across from Kenobi who looked like he was nursing a Mandallian Narcolethe, which was a really bad sign seeing as it was one of the strongest Mandalorian drinks. It was very potent and it knocked plenty of people onto their asses with just how potent it was. It was usually drunk to celebrate things though, and Kenobi looked quite sad.

Given his love had died, and he would blame himself for her death. It made sense that he was somewhere new and drinking something so potent and yet laden with memories of Satine.   
"You shouldn't be alone right now General." Kenobi blinked up at him, his eyes unfocused. He'd had quite a bit to drink already it seemed, this wasn't good. Where was Ahsoka or Anakin? Surely they wouldn't have let the man go off on his own after such an event had taken place?  
"It's okay." He was slurring, how much had he already drank? this wasn't in any book okay. He couldn't leave the man like this, not that he would have either way. "I'm taking you home." Kenobi frowned; "I don't want to go."

A stubborn mess, that was what Kenobi was currently. A stubborn mess that needed someone to lean on right now because he had lost someone he loved if the rumors were right, he had loved Satine so much that when he was a younger man he would have left the Jedi to be with her. "No offense sir but your smashed, you need to go home and I'm taking you there whether or not you want to go."   
Kenobi sighed and lifted the glass, gulping the contents down and slamming the glass on the table. "If you must." He stood, but he wasn't stable on his feet.

They made it to the temple with little incident, other then Kenobi bumping into people here and there and their rude comments. When they made it to his rooms, Rex realized just how sparse it was, were all the Jedi like this? It made sense considering their rules on no attachments, it would be for people and things, right?   
He helped Kenobi to his bed after nearly forcing several cups of water down his throat. "Next time, comm me. I can't help you with the hurt but I can help you get smashed." And just like that Kenobi was out and he walked back to his own bunk.


	5. Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy? Mehhh, probably not but It's what I ended up with XD

Abednedo wasn't a bad world to be on, however, when you found droid troops on the aforementioned world and then during the battle become trapped in a cave, well. Things went sideways in the most unpleasant manners,   
How he'd gotten separated from his general and then trapped inside a cave with Obi-Wan Kenobi was beyond him.   
The man had stopped as much as he could from hitting them as the cave-in took place but he still managed to get hit by something and now Kenobi's head was on his lap as he attempted to clean the cut on the man's forehead.  
Hopefully, he wouldn't have any brain damage, hopefully, he would wake up and then they could get around to figuring out how to get out and see who was around looking for them.

Rex turned critical eyes to Obi-wan, the auburn hair, well-groomed beard even in war situations. But, pale skinned, deep dark smudges under his eyes...He wasn't fairing well in all of this. Did He ever get enough sleep or food or anything? Cody mentioned how stubborn the man was, how he could and often did forget to eat.  
Actually, Cody was appalled by Obi-Wan's lack of ability to take care of himself, by some miracle Anakin wasn't the same way much. He at least ate when he needed to, getting him to sleep however had become a chore as of late. Night terrors seemed to come for the young general...He'd cried out his wife's name often enough for him to know that it was Senator Padmé Amidala, or was it Skywalker? That he had nightmares about. He sighed and opened a pouch on his belt and pulled out the survival blanket and tossed it over Obi-Wan before pulling the man against his chest. They could sleep he was sure, there hadn't been any movement other than rocks settling from the slide, and nothing indicated that there were predators lurking in the shadows of the tunnel leading deeper into the cave system.

Sometime later when he himself was dozing off Obi-Wan stirred. A groan erupting from the man as he went to clutch his forehead, a headache no doubt plaguing him.  
"Sir?" Obi-Wan froze, Bright blue-green eyes glancing upwards at him. Like he was trying to figure out what to say and failing. That would be a first for Rex to see, The Negotiator at a loss of words, no witty comment or off-handed comments. But, he wondered how Obi-Wan felt being the little spoon? Had he ever spooned with anyone before, had he ever just let someone hold him? Rex had held Vod before, after battles they would sometimes fall into heaps, something that hadn't been allowed back home. But it helped, it helped with the nightmares and doubts that would creep in once it was time to get some shut-eye. Obi-Wan wasn't as warm as Rex or his vod and he wondered if that was normal for non-Clones.  
"What happened?" That wasn't a good sign, then again Obi-Wan had hit his head. "Cave-in thanks to the clankers sir. You managed to block us from the majority of it but you were struck in several places." Like where he kept his Comm, said Comm now very broken. Which was bad because earlier in the fighting his own Comm had been damaged and left him only using hand signals to talk when he was too far away to just talk.  
"Ah, that's right. Bit fuzzy, I take it we're trapped otherwise?" Maybe. "I didn't want to leave you laying here defenseless General."

"How long have we been here?" For whatever reason Clones had been gifted with an amazing internal clock, "Nearly six hours sir." If they were going to be saved, it would have been sooner. With Anakin and Ahsoka using the force, they should have breached the cave-in in under an hour. But, five had rolled past that point.  
There could be several reasons, none of which were good for them. Obi-Wan attempted to sit up and went ramrod straight with a pained hiss. No doubt laying on solid stone did wonders for him, not that armor made that any more comfortable. He snorted; "You were out for six hours sir, I wouldn't try to get up so fast." Obi-Wan snorted; "No, of course not." If he was any more childish he would have rolled his eyes, but since he was an adult he couldn't possibly be seen doing something so immature. He was sure the general had an impish side, with the way he spoke, the way he often teased Anakin.

Obi-Wan looked somewhat disturbed when they did finally get up, they couldn't just lay there and wait to be found. No, they would have to find a way out themselves.   
"There's only one tunnel leading from here, I wouldn't really suggest going too far in seeing as we don't exactly know what's in here with us." Obi-Wan nodded, "I could try to move as much of the Cave-in as I can, looking farther in might give us an easier route out of this cave."   
That was a start if they couldn't find a way out they would have no choice but try to get through the rocks at the entrance.            

 


End file.
